


A Bat, a Bird, and an Alien

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-07
Updated: 2007-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Silver Age PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bat, a Bird, and an Alien

Somehow, the widow doubted they advertised these perks to membership in the League. She couldn't see having Batman on one side and Superman on the other as a reward Green Arrow would have enjoyed. Maybe Diana had been his 'welcoming' committee when he joined.

That thought almost jerked her out of the pleasant sensations being created by Batman's sensuous lips pressed to her throat, the trembling anticipation brought on by that super-strong hand of Superman roving down her hip. 

She had long since lost the bustier, but the fishnets remained, a scrap of resistance to their intentions with her. She almost gasped when Batman shifted, pushing down to kiss her all the way to the waist of them. Her fingers tangled in the sweat-darkened hair as his kisses teased and traced along that line. 

"So very pretty, isn't she, Bruce?" Superman rumbled, bringing that teasing hand up to trace her lips with a single finger. The experienced woman was more than able to show him she was more than her looks when it came to this game between men and women, drawing that finger into her mouth slowly. Her teeth and tongue teased, her eyelids lowering so she could look at him through the eyelashes seductively.

"She is, at that, Clark." Bruce shifted again, lying down between Canary's thighs after parting them. His mouth proved agile in kissing along the lines of her fishnets, with just enough tiny nips of sharp, even teeth to make her moan around the captive finger. 

"We are very lucky to have you here, Dinah. And we're going to love showing you just how much we appreciate it," the Kryptonian told her with a smile, his blue eyes smoldering down at her. With her wig off, it struck her how well matched they were, three raven haired, blue-eyed people enjoying just a hint of earthly heaven.

"Less talk, Clark…she can read your words in print tomorrow…right now, action." Bruce suited himself to his own advice, both hands gently finding purchase in the fishnets, rolling them down as he backed away. The model of efficiency even in this, he took her silken panties with them, and gazed down at her with satisfaction.

"Always in a hurry to do things…" Clark teased, with real affection as he turned that smile to his best friend. He took the time to move away, watching her pout at no longer having his finger to torment, so he could undress fully. Bruce was shedding his own tights swiftly, wanting to be back on that bed with the beauty.

"Surely not always," Dinah purred. "A lady likes a man who knows when to take his time…"

"Believe me, Dinah…he does know how to do that." Clark rejoined her at the same time Bruce did, with the human reclaiming his chosen spot between her thighs, and Clark lying stretched alongside them both.

"Show me," Dinah purred, prompting a smirk from Bruce. 

"Careful what you ask for, songbird," the playboy teased before his kisses began new trails along her soft, inner thighs. He moved from the crease of her hip down to her knee, then turned and repeated along the other one. She shivered at the sensuous spoiling, making Clark smile.

"His mouth may be more talented than even his hands," Clark told her. 

"Just thinking about how you know that makes me curious and eager, all in one," she replied, eyes on his face. That pleased Clark, as he got to see the complete shock and pleasure write itself on her lips, in her eyes, as she arched up beneath Bruce's mouth on her folds. 

"She likes that, Bruce…quite a bit," Clark told his friend, moving down a little so that he could mouth at a nipple. As he used teeth and tongue to tease and torment, he let his hand trail down and into Bruce's hair. When Bruce pressed into that touch, Clark smiled. First, Dinah…later…who knew?

Bruce was thinking other thoughts, driving Dinah to arch and cry out under his talented tongue. He could feel the tension steadily building in her, listened to Clark's breathing grow more erratic as the Kryptonian just watched them, using his mouth and hand lazily at times to add more sensation. Bruce almost smiled as he brought Dinah over a small edge, at the way she lifted fully into his mouth, hands locking in his hair to hold him there. This was one pretty bird who knew how to enjoy what was offered to her.

Dinah's breathing slowed, as she got her senses back, and then she pulled, until Bruce was along her other side. Now, she became more aggressive, kissing both men, shifting so that she was up, kneeling between them, hands roving over both chests, down. When she settled back on her heels, just looking at them, Clark shivered. The way her eyes were so vibrant made him fully aware that she was no timid damsel.

"Now…I think Clark's been left out of the fun too long, Bruce…He's been eagerly watching, but…" Dinah's lips curved in a sensuous smile. 

Clark matched that smile. "Since it's your welcoming…what do you want me to do?"

Dinah smiled at that. "I think I know a way to get both of you involved this time," she purred, sliding one thigh over his hips and shifting, until she was positioned against his full cock, her cleft wet and eager to take him in. She then leaned over, kissing Bruce as one hand reached to stroke him intimately.

Bruce pressed into that caress, moving almost in time with Clark, who buried himself deep inside Dinah, making her gasp. 

"Just how flexible are you, Dinah?" Bruce questioned, bucking into her soft hand, but wanting far more.

"Why don't you slide up a little and find out?" Her blue eyes sparkled merrily, just before a sharp roll of Clark's hips made her moan and match him.

"I think I like the way you think," the reporter told her, watching as Bruce moved up, against the headboard. Now Dinah could lean over, Clark's hands staying on her hips to steady her, to be far more direct in what she wanted to do for Bruce.

"One good kiss deserves another," she purred, before lightly licking at the tip of Bruce's erection. It bobbed, leaking fresh pre-ejaculate. This tantalized her, causing her to explore the neatly circumcised tip, her tongue sliding along the tiny slit, licking him clean.

Clark moaned at the sight of that, at the feel of her hips still rocking in time with him. He kept his rhythm slow and easy, his eyes fixed on the two of them. Between Bruce's rapt face and her head moving up and down once she had closed her mouth around Bruce's cock, he wasn't sure just which was more arousing.

"Clark, you'd love her mouth. She's sliding her teeth just barely against the skin…oooh…her tongue's tracing the vein along the underside…ahhh…." Bruce's fingers tangled in her hair, not forcing, not guiding, just holding on.

"Stop analyzing and just…ngggh…" Clark's words cut off as her muscles tightened around him, a conscious flexing as she met his upward thrust. "Rao…."

Bruce chuckled, a sound matched by her own voice, vibrating around him in laughter. He forced himself to be still as long as he could, feeling the way she worked his cock with her mouth, then the sensation of her taking him fully in, swallowing him, was too much, and he found his hips jerking in time with the slide of Clark's.

Dinah moaned, feeling the nearness of her own climax, the carefully tight grip on her hips flexing with the incipient release of the lover buried inside her, the twitching of that thrusting cock in her mouth…and she let herself tumble into the white-hot explosion of pure pleasure. Both men followed her, Dinah's soft, muffled cries pulsing along Bruce's shaft before she hungrily licked him clean. Clark's gentle touch tightened just to the bruising point before he fell back, sated for the minute.

"That, my friends, was one nice way to welcome me to my new team."

"Oh, you don't think we're done?" Bruce asked, playfully, before the two men curled around her. She smiled, thinking this might be a very long night indeed.


End file.
